Dreams (Translated)
by NIKKY RIMONOV
Summary: I do not know you yet I always dreams about you. You are stranger to me but deep down, I knew you. I never knew you but I know that I love you. You and I never met before but I feel I knew you for the longest time. (An Ulquihime translation fanfic)


Me : Howdy yowdy folky! Whoaaah! I made my own translated version of my own fanfiction? So what about it? Do you have a problem with that? Anyway, this is based on the last Indonesian version (which is kind of messy…yeah, you don't have to say how messy it was). So, here is the English version which I kind of edited it for better plot. I remember that this is based on my friend's story about herself and her experience. So this is dedicated to that friend of mine. She is an unique girl but she is nice. Like Orihime she is…

Anyway, I hope you like this version better and all the character is not mind but Tite's

(Ps : I made some changes like decreasing the existence of OC's and replace it with the actual Character from Tite's since I think it is more appropriate)

* * *

**DREAMS**

**(TRANSLATED)**

**Chapter 1**

I always dreamt about you

Every single night, I keep dreaming about you

A figure who wears white buttoned up shirt and a pair of jeans.

I can't see you very clearly from where I stand now, makes me curious of who are you exactly.

Curiously, I approach you who now standing in front of me as I guess who you really are.

As I look closely, you have hair comparison with the darkness night and skin white as snow.

I can see you spread your hand as if you want to reach me and I don't know but I have the urge to reach you back.

Along with the wind, I can hear a male deep voice whispering in my ears saying.

"**Do you afraid of me?"**

* * *

It is already morning.

A girl with a hair color like sunset wakes up as she do her morning stretching, still confused with what her dream about. She scratches her hair trying to figure out what is the meaning behind that dream.

Lately, she is having that kind of dream every single night and what makes it weird is, she still dream about it whether she thinks about it or not. This happened after she attend her most important person's funeral, the one that made her heart breaks once she knew that now he is gone. The one who will never seeing her like he saw his most important person. Ichigo Kurosaki.

-From here it will be past events-

He died honorably in the dispute between him and the most feared Mafia leader in Tokyo, Aizen Sousuke. Died leaving a child from his marriage between him and Rukia Kuchiki, the sole sister of Byakuya Kuchiki the 6th Division's leader in Police stratification.

Rukia of course sad and cried in his funeral as she hug her most precious one, her 8 year old son, the one that her beloved husband left behind. She cried and cried, make those who see her is giving her a pat and a hug of sympathy.

Mean while, those who close to him mourn and did their silent prayer as they remembered what this honorable man did in his past life. Remember how heroic he was when he fought that Mafia leader and put his all to this in order to bring peace in Tokyo. In their hearts, they really lost this heroic figure that always try his best to maintain his surrounding's peace and a loving husband who is always smiles gave all his love to his precious.

After Rukia just lost her beloved husband, her brother than took her and his child in his care. All her life expenditure and need will be full filled by her brother until she can find a suitable man after Ichigo.

The night after that, the girl with sunset colored hair dreamt about that figure like man with hair similar to the dark of night and snow colored skin, stand across her like waiting her to make a move. But as much as she stared at that figure, she couldn't guess who was that figure. Moreover, she couldn't see clearly the face of that figure. Who was he that she dreamt about?

Then that figure across her approached her, walking like a trained soldier even though the figure just walking normally like the most of people walking. Straight posture, broad shoulder but hands are in his jeans pockets. From head to toe, she can almost emphasis that this figure like man was one of the most important person as he walk with confidence and not flatter a single step.

Not far from her stand point, the man and her was at that moment standing facing each other. Even with approximately close range, she still couldn't guess who exactly this person she was facing at the moment. Her mind filled with questions of who is the man in front of her and it starting to form a shape of train of thoughts.

As she still wondering, suddenly she saw the man reached her. Grab her chin. The girl wanted to get away from that man but she couldn't. She just rooted there as she heard a deep male voice reaching her ears, asking her.

"Do you afraid of me?"

She tried to answer him but like little mermaid who lost her voice, she couldn't utter a word. She tried as much as she could but futile. She tried to scream but her voice wouldn't come out. As she tried to scream harder, suddenly she woke up in her bed. Drenched with hers own sweats.

What kind of dream is that?

She thought it was just a coincidence and nothing to think about it. But it happened almost every day and it was the same dream all over again. She did ask some psychiatrists about her symptoms and to it is cure. But the result was none.

Not done with psychiatrists, she searched a psychic and asked what happened to her, but the result is the same.

Finally tired with the same answers, she then just let the dream be the same every single night and she won't care anymore.

However one day, when she went to her best friend's wedding then gave the bride her blessing smiles and congratulating words. She asked the bride, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank (Nelliel) about where the groom is. He should be with the bride and receive the congratulate words together, or so she thought. Nelliel then just laughed it off as she say it was find and her husband right now is with his friends. The bride then point out a group of boys, laughing and gave blessing words to one particular man who wore a white tuxedo and an eye patch on his left side eyes as his tied slicked back hair. The man himself smiling creepily but she knew that he was happy and she can hear one or two teasing sentences thrown among them.

Her best friend then smiled at their antique and so did her. But then, she looked a guy who is similar to what her dreams described. A figure who wore black suit with white shirt underneath it and a green tie which adore his shirt collar, standing there with a glass of wine in hand.

She was shocked and surprised at the moment he walked head to food section. So similar to the guy described in all her dreams. What made her more surprised was the fact that this guy is like he just out from her dreams. From head to toe, he was what she almost pictured in her dreams.

'Is this dream?'

She tried to relax and said to herself that this is just coincidence, but she still curious of whose he is. She even checked herself by pinching both of her hands and it hurts which telling her that this was not a dream. But who is he? Maybe she was drinking too much alcoholic today, so she misinterpreted someone with the man in her dreams. So she let it pass this time and not thinking about it.

Not long after that, the party was over and all the guests went home, including her. As she walked her way home, she kept thinking about the man she saw at the party. Then she remembered a dreamt in her pass which is weirder than it already is.

In that dream, she saw a baby being carried by someone. She couldn't see clearly who was the carrier but she still approached that person. It was a baby boy with chubby cheeks and cute little nose. He was asleep like a normal baby should and it was a cute and heartwarming sight. But then, she can hear a voice from nowhere talking to her and said, "Orihime, this little one will be your husband in the future".

And from that point, she woke up suddenly from that dream.

On her way to her home, she kept thinking about that weird dream which it was just once happening. Unlike the dream about that man with jet black hair wanted to reach her but failed. Maybe God of dreams was just messing with her or was there meaning behind it?

'What are these all about?'

As she arrived at home, it was already late midnight but she still thinking about the annoying dream which confused her. So she decided to do some housework like cleaning, tidying her room or anything that will made her get away from her train of taught. And God bless, she finally can get away from her own taught but what she did was king of tiring and it was time for bed. With tired sigh, she head to her bedroom and relaxing herself in her bed. Later on, the other dream which a little bit different from the usual one arrived in her dreamland.

A dream where she was wearing an Orange Kimono with Rikka flower as it is theme. It was a very beautiful Kimono and an alluring one. There she found herself wearing Oiran make up and all the decoration that an Oiran require. In her dream, she was a high sale Oiran which males always look at her wherever, whenever she pass and those males seems to be head over heels with her. Many of them tried to win her but she kept refusing them until there is one particular man approached her.

The man was looked like a samurai who is just done with his work, bloody and mudy. But what was winning her surprise was the clear green of his eyes when he looked at her. In reality, she did not understand why she was attracted with this man but in her dream, she was so happy with his arrival and just there approached him like he was what she was waiting for all this time.

The samurai was sure messy in appearance. His gaze was like a cold murderer and his aura was like telling everyone surrounding him that he was a dangerous guy which will mercilessly kill if necessary. She could hear him talking to someone and his deep monotone voice caught her like a trap. It was hypnotizing for both she in reality and in that dream.

She in the dream was looking at the samurai very lovingly and she in reality found herself staring at the green pool of his eyes that seems so deep, made her feel like she was submerged in it. Suddenly the samurai reached her cheek and stroke it very lovingly. Both her in reality and dream was looking at the samurai confusedly and then the man lean on her ear and say something which was like murmurs at first. But then as she try to concentrate, she couldn't help but to be blushed because she was hearing something so romantic and the way he said it with his low deep voice which giving an impression of a dark demon just lured her into something forbidden.

**'I miss you, Shunka. Please, marry me'**

She in reality was shocked at how close he is at that moment when she in the dream tilted her head to look at the man, plus suddenly she can feel someone encircled her with two strong toned arms. Literally, she was petrified in spot the moment the man did that and before both she in reality and dream can even react, she in reality was pulled back to reality. The moment she woke up, she was blushing mad like a boiled crab.

-Back to present time-

Today was a good day to start a day and soon she will have to go to her Campus. As she scratches her back and doing some stretching, she began to start her day and then take a shower. In the shower, she tries to let the dream that still haunted her pass and try to think another.

Orihime Inoue, a college student of Tokyo University for medical study will starting her day with smile and will not be bothered by the stupid confusing dream. The dream that keep hunted her since two or three years ago.

Trying to keep the dream to her back of mind, she starts preparing the things she need later in University. With happy smile, she prepares her lunch box, the outfit she will wear and then eat her breakfast.

Well, today is her very first day of college day. So, she does not want to be late and that will mean be late for introduction. She just does not want to miss things and be left behind. After preparing things, make sure that her outfit is not weird enough for her first day (first impression is a must) and already having her breakfast, she then head to her campus.

On the way to her campus, she meets people she knew and greets them cheerfully. Her neighbors and those who get her greet also greet her back with cheerful tone as they wish her to be best in her first college day.

"Ohayo Shinge-san!"

"Ohayo to you too, Orihime-chan! Good luck for your first day!"

And so on as she walk pass each block to her campus. She also greets the birds which are flying to and fro around her, also the cats as she gives it some fish cake to them. Well, practically she is just being nice to everyone around her.

As she arrived to her campus, she also greet those who pass through her and also received greets from them. Since she is not so familiar with the campus yet, she then asks someone that looks like one of the committee who managing the welcome fest for the freshmen about where all the freshmen gone for welcoming ceremony.

After she knew where exactly is, she gratefully say thanks to the committee person and head to the welcoming ceremony take place and it was in their gymnasium. Later on, she arrives there and sees many people already chatting with each other and they looks like enjoying themselves. Some of them look shy and some of them looks so relax as they chat with the people they already knew.

She tries to blend with each other and try to introduce herself which later on lead to small talks. And without she knew it, she got herself friends and some already exchange contacts.

Some of her friend like Uryuu and Chad are already in their separate ways. Uryuu, he takes medical majors like her but in different campus while Chad go back to his homeland in Spain and continuing her parent's business. Maybe only Uryuu that she can meet every day (if possible), but then their classes for every day subject are all different in time. So maybe that will not count.

Before the ceremony starting, Orihime already chat with the rest of the girls happily and boys tend to leer at her as they try to get in touch with her. A few minutes later, the ceremony already begin. Every student need to keep silent as the head master and the committee hosts giving their speeches and welcoming to the student. And after they done with the speeches, the hosts then announce someone who she is not quite catch the name was and letting that someone to enter the stage.

"…Let's us give applauses to the guy who rule our Campus! OOOOUR STUDENT COUNCIL PREZ! Ulquiorra Schiffer! Now, come up man! And give us your best speeches!"

With so many applauses and cheers from both the freshmen and the seniors, the one that mentioned is now stand up and heading to the lectern stage. At first she was talking to someone beside her but then she went silent as she see the figure whose is so familiar the long she sees the figure when she turn her head to the one the host mentioned.

Hair that is black like starless night and skin as white as snow, maybe paler than that. Expressionless yet his green pool telling things that his expression is not say and the way he walk, so similar to the one who is always haunting her dreams. That way of walking is also the same with the man she saw in her best friend's wedding party.

The moment he walk pass her, coincidentally, their eyes meet and locked each other in gazes. Gray meets green, making her hypnotized in his gaze for the minute she set her eyes on his clear emerald colored eyes. Making the time as if stopped right there and there. He keeps starring at her which makes her feels déjà vu with it.

She feels confused as she feel something deep down her telling her that she just found the half piece of herself that she lost. What piece? Was it not Ichigo that should be her missing piece? The man who is starring at her at the moment and herself is stranger who is just met a minute ago or so. How come he is the last piece of her? She keep thinking that but her inside is like calling something about him that is last ages ago.

As she still in her own world of thought, he nods a little at her as an impression of greeting which she answers only with a smile.

As if the time back in it is flow, she can see the green eyed man than retreat to the stage to give his speeches. Beside her, there is a girl who is squealing as low as she can and telling her that he was so awesomely cool with those green eyes which piercingly stab her heart. In other word, she fell in love with him. Orihime on the other hand is not really hear what the girl besides her squealing about and let it pass. She who is just now return from her own thought world, only agreeing with the girl beside her and not really care with all her rambling.

Since she is not really listened what the host talked about this past minutes, she is now wondering who the guy just now. So she asks the one beside her and with squeal, she say it.

"Oh you didn't hear it? Pa-lease! He is our senior plus our school president. He is like a year older than us. The name is Ulquiorra Schiffer. I wonder if he is from European, his name is soo sexy and his gaze is so chiill~, making me shivering in delight~…"

And so the rambling goes on as she just listen to it nonchalantly but still give the impression to the girl beside her that she is listening. She can hear that not only the girl beside her talks about the school president, but also some of the girl behind her and in the corner of the line also talking about the school president. Some of those girl even swooned by his attitude and the way he talk, however she just wondering about him and not really get swooned.

'Ulquiorra Schiffer, huh…'

As the ceremony already finished, she then look at her own class for her study which attached on school wall magazine. She looked at it and found that she is in room 1 for medicine study, so she head there with mind that she can get a lot of friends and her life will be better than her high school life.

As the time goes, she found out who is exactly the guy whose looked like the in her dreams and about the dreams, it is still haunting her in her sleep. But since she already used to it by now, she just let it pass and will not think about it any further. She met a lot of friends here and also got a very close friend here whose name is Kyoko Haida or she refers to calls her Haida-chan.

Kyoko is a silent type girl but she excels in both academic and any kind of sports. At first, she is a bit difficult to be approached, but once she is a bit open herself up, she is really kind. She was the one who know Orihime more than the other, which mean she was the only one that can see right through Orihime. She is an art student, but she still give her time to play and have chat with Orihime is there is time.

One day, the school is holding some kind of event for the student and that event called campus immersion trip. That event basically held for the student of each study to can feel how job in the field is like, depends on what study are the student in. And for this year immersion, they will head to French. It was one of a life time chance for Orihime to go there plus this trip is somehow belongs to those who got scholarship from the campus.

However, even she got scholarship, there is a regulation that there will be no freshmen can enter this scholarship. Only those who already senior or above her age can enter that immersion, so it was a shame for her to cannot enter it. Deep down, she really wants to go there. Well, she really wants to know what kind of method the European medicine maker is like and their healing method that the doctors use there. It was such a useful thing and yet she cannot go there.

Sulking over that kind of thing is not her style, so she resolute herself that maybe next time she can go there. There is still next year and she will not go anywhere until her study is all done and get the degree, though. So with a bit disappointment, she let it go and life her live like usual.

But a week later, Kyoko go straight to her and tell her that she can enter the immersion despite her strata as a freshman. Orihime at first was surprised and tell her best friend that she do not have to joke around to make her cheer up, but it was unexpectedly true.

"If you don't believe me, then let's go to campus council room. I was told by vice president Ggio-san that there is some vacancy room for two people as there are two of our seniors that cannot attend and since the other seniors really looking forward to this trip, us junior can attend. But only for those who got scholarship", Kyoko say as she explain to Orihime while pulling her friend to the campus council room. "Come on Orihime! If you really want to go, you should sign the forms trip now before people realize that there is seat for two!", she say as she still keep pulling Orihime to council room.

Orihime is so happy hearing that news and with a hurry, she go to the campus council room to sign the forms about the visa and view other things that needed to go there. About the payment and all, the trip was dealt with by the university as it was a program that the French Embassy and her university held. So, she only needs to bring her own pocket money and things that she need to go there. Living expands such as place to live there and the trip expands, all those things will be paid by the French Embassy and her University.

After she taken care all the things requiring for the trip, the day she really wait now is here. Along with Kyoko and the other senior, Orihime then go to French. Orihime and Kyoko are all happy to can finally go to French and see the beautiful of the Romantic Country which also famous of their fashion and art.

Truth to be told, the one who is the happiest person in this trip is not Orihime but Kyoko. Since her boyfriend is one of the senior attending this trip, they plan to sneak around and doing some dates there. Orihime who is still single at the moment, only tease Kyoko who is now sitting beside her. In the plane, they talk about many things and including Kyoko's boyfriend.

"…well Haida-chan, you know you can just sit with Michel-kun if you want…", say Orihime teasingly which receives a red tomato faced Kyoko who is just now still laughing about something else.

"Wha?Shshhh! don't talk about it or people might know! They will tease me and I do want to learn one or two from this trip…", Kyoko say while she pout and hide her embarrassment.

And so the teasing still continues. Well lucky Orihime, she still not seeing someone at the moment. So she is free to tease Kyoko and laughs at her reactions but then Kyoko say to wait her a moment as she want to go to the toilet. Orihime only keep teasing Kyoko about it and saying that she is throwing one stone to get two birds. Kyoko then only throw her seat pillow to Orihime as she stand up and walk away to the rest room.

She looks at the retreating Kyoko who suspiciously turn in the corner. Orihime only giggle at the antique of her best friend but then let it pass as she lean to her own seat while amuse herself with the entertainment that the plane offer. Not long after that, there is someone who takes sit next to her. "So? How is it?", she say still amusing herself with the plane's entertainment. But the moment she turn to the one who sit next to her, she was shocked and suddenly blank of what to say.

How can she not? It is Ulquiorra Schiffer who is sit next to her now.

Too shocked to say and do something, she just sits there rigidly. He is so close with her and his shoulder somehow bump with her for view times already. Confused of what is going on in here, she tries to relax herself and think slowly about what is just happening.

She is now sitting next to the council president, Ulquiorra Schiffer. This is not his seat and yet he is here, sitting next to her. The committee already managed the seating arrangement and she is supposed to seat with Kyoko. Not him.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra who seats next to her only looks at her random expressions which overall screaming about confusion. It was amusing though that one can show many faces. But he bet that her heart still erratic, so he stop this attempt at once.

"Your friend ask me to switch place", he says while lean his back to the seat and lean his head to his hand while looking at her with expressionless face, stare at her.

The moment he says that, she looks at him with more shocking expressions. But then, she finally in reality again and not in her shocking inner world, she then nods as her answer. Deep down, she was furious and shocked like this is the most shocking thing ever. This is supposed to be her secret and Kyoko not supposed to know.

Cannot stand looking at the president too long, Orihime then turn her head and looking at the floor like it is the most amusing thing ever right now.

Mean while, Kyoko who just done with her things in the rest room and head back to her seat, suddenly stop right there before she can arrives at her seat. She looks at her supposed seat which already seated by a guy she knew, the council president. At first she is confused of what to do and where she should sit, then there is a vacancy seat that supposed to be the president's seat. So before she goes to the seat, she then approach her supposed to seat to take her belonging.

The minute Kyoko appear beside the seat that supposed to be hers, she say , "Oh I am so sorry both of you, I left my hand bag here. So, can I have it back?" as she lean to take her hand bag which she put under her seat. While she does that and Ulquiorra allow her to take the hand bag, Kyoko try to smiles at Orihime as if she just won a lottery. That smile, it really is tick Orihime up and it is like Kyoko just saying, "enjoy the time…O-ri-hi-me", with mocking tone intact. And Kyoko's expression, Orihime is too shocked to react or say a think back at her.

As Kyoko already done with taking care her belonging, she begin to wonder if the president have a thing for Orihime. But who cares with that? Unexpectedly, the supposed president seat's partner is her boyfriend, Michel. So with happy feeling, she goes there and seat happily while somehow wondering about what her best friend doing there with the president.

Mean while, Orihime only keeps silent for the rest of the trip, trying to stop the nagging feeling in both in her heart and mind. About those dreams and things that she do not really want to think. Right now, there is clash between her nagging heart and memories of those dreams that had been haunting her which makes her now confuse of how to reacts, about that samurai dream that happened like ages ago which still give some impressions in her heart and mind. What is this all about?

Orihime somehow keep thinking about it as she steals some glance toward her partner seat. She combine dreams and reality, trying to figuring out what is happening to her and what is this all about. She then remembered a dream about her being an Oiran and the samurai who supposed to be her husband to be. There is a dream which seems to be the continuation of the proposal dream and that was about the wedding.

The same samurai in her dream wearing a black kimono groom and there is his sword still intact on her waist. She was wearing the Japanese traditional bride wear which color was white. It was beautiful attire indeed. It seems that it was her wedding day and she can remember that she said a holly vow about being one heart and soul and also to make each other happy for forever.

She can feel that she in her dream was looking at the husband with loving eyes and so does the husband. That green eyes that usually cold to the world, now warm only for her in her dream, made her in reality blush like a school girl just got her first kiss. Like she feels now whenever she remembers that dream.

Her partner seat can only looking at her weirdly and concerned since suddenly her face turn red. He was kind of afraid that she turns sick and has fever in the middle of the trip, that would be a bit hassle. "Are you okay, Onna?", he say as he tilted his head to face fully at her.

Orihime who is still in her own world, suddenly bought back to reality with that concerned deep voice. 'Onna…?'. With only one word, she can feel that something within her longing for something and she can feel that her heart is skipping a beat. There is something deep, deep meaning behind the 'onna' word that cannot be described and only something within her knew what it is.

She never feels like this before, not even when she is around with the late Ichigo.

Trying to not be bothered by the weird thoughts, Orihime shake her head. However, as she tries to say something, she cannot utter it. So, she just shakes her head as if saying that she is fine. However, the man in question will not take that as the answer and so, he will not believe that she was okay.

Ulquiorra, who is man in action and rational, he see her symptoms as a high fever indeed. Face turns red, hard in breathing, those were the fact that she is in fever. So he touch her fore head with his palm which he used to lean his head to without questions her. That sudden and unexpected move makes Orihime's heart leap to high and almost sounding her 'eep' sound too loud.

Like a doctor hypothesizing his patient, Ulquiorra conclude that Orihime is not sick or even having a fever. But if that is not the case, then why Orihime's face still red even after he pull back his hand? And before he tries to connect this and that about what is happening to Orihime, she finally can utter a sentence which somehow stutters in midway.

"A-ano…Mi-mister President…I am fine. So please, don't do that unexpected action like that…", she say with kind of meek and weak tone. Hearing that, Ulquiorra only say sorry but with cold tone as usual but somehow it sounds sincere from him.

Since the plane trip is long enough to make one bored with just silent, in the end they try to communicate and they begin to small talks like about themselves. From that on, Orihime now knew that Ulquiorra is the same study as her but already specializing in heart and he is her senior a year gap.

From the way he talks, she can see that he will be a great doctor in the future since he already mastered those complicated mater in medical study in general and so in his study, also he is a multi-linguistic person. Not only he mastered Japanese, but he also mastered in English, Spanish and French. That is sure to be proud of, indeed.

On the other hand, Ulquiorra finally know the freshman that been a hot news in the council was her and also the one who he stare at when in ceremony day. She got potential though, based on the way she talks to him and her knowledge about certain things related to medical study. Some of the supposed to medical subject, she somewhat already mastered it (she said based on her own research from the net and also experience). She only needs to polish it and she will ready to go.

As if caught up by their conversation, they do not realize that they are already arrived at Roissy (Charles de Gaulle) International Airport in Paris, French. Ulquiorra and Orihime then takes their belongings that they put in cabin after the air hostess explaining that it is already fine to move around the plane and take their belongings.

After they check out from the plane, the committee head asks the rest to form 5 groups of 15 people. Orihime found herself grouping with the president and her best friend is with her boyfriend. Is this a good or a bad sign? But whatever it is, she found herself looking forward to this trip and can sense that this will be fun and fair.

Done with forming groups, the committee then schedules them to head to the Hotel for putting their luggage to their rooms and assigning each room roommates. Orihime feels lucky that her roommate is her best friend since she still does not really getting along with the seniors yet, especially the girls. Anyhow, she just wants to know more about this country of art and fashion.

For three days, Orihime and the rest are gone to around French. She tastes the country culinary to shop in the vendors in the street. She does not really understand the language but she is glad though that she was teaming up with Ulquiorra as he teaches her French once in a while (She asked him nicely and he complied to teach her) and makes her understand a bit of what the locals are saying.

Each day, the committee is asking one of the groups to take care about the consumptions. And today, it is Orihime's group that should takes care about the consumptions. There are three people in her group and she is ordered to taken care the food, however she is not really good with buy and sale conversations. So she is kind of not confident with this task. But this if she is not doing this, they will not eat.

Her group is now at a big vendor with task in mind. Her confident keeps shrinking in each passing times, she is kind of afraid now that she need to handle this alone. But she keeps walking ahead with mind in her own world and before she arrives at one of the vendors, there is someone who is already walking besides her. She looks up and saw Ulquiorra who is walking head straight, she is kind of confused of what is he up to.

It seems the man in question realize that he keep getting stare from the person besides him. So before she say anything, he say, "It would be a hassle for us if you get in trouble", with tone still coldly monotone. Orihime still lost in her thought only nods as her answer and get what are necessary for their meals.

After done with their tasks and get what they needed, they then join the rest of the groups to distribute the meals. Meanwhile, Orihime who brings a lot of food seems to could not handle it as her hands are now full with this and that. She tries to be strong and handle it by herself. She just do not want to bother the jade eyed man besides her.

However, the jade eyed man in question looking at her who is so troubled with what she carries and suddenly, he then just snatch it from one of her hand. Orihime of course snapped and look at the man with troubled look as if she can handle it without his help.

"Schiffer-kun, it is fine. I can do it…", that what she says to him.

"That is not what it looked like to me. Just hand it over. You are not as strong as men after all", he answers still with cold tone as he glancing at her.

Hearing that, Orihime only keeps silent as if she is defeated by his reasoning. She is pouting though. Even it is not really appear so openly. She tried though to not bother him and be strong. Yet, he offered her that kind of reason. It is kind of stabbing. Not satisfy with his reasoning, she then tells him that female can be strong too. However, he also backing his reasons to with facts and another reason that later on leads to their argument. But in the end, he is still the one who carries what she just carried.

In day four, they are gone to Eiffel tower for sightseeing. Some of them having their private time and free times with someone or just taking stroll around the tower. Well coincidentally, Orihime and Ulquiorra are finding themselves in the upper floor of the tower. Orihime was just taking her stroll to upper floor of the tower and then she bumped to him in midway and their destination is the same also. In the end, they stick to each other.

Paris from Eiffel tower view is the best. She can see those vendors that she just went and those busy streets which filled with tourist like them. It is a nice view up there and she was glad that she can go to this awesome place. She learnt a lot in here and it was fun to know those clothes vendors which so fashionable. As she lean to the guardrail in the tower, she somehow steals glances to the man beside her who is somehow sticking with her lately. Or is it her mind?

Then the man in question somehow feeling that a certain someone just stole glances toward him, so he turns his head to fully look at the girl beside her and unexpectedly, he just receives himself a smile from her. He is confused at first, but then somehow the smile was so sincere. So without he knew it, he smiles at her back even not so wide. But it is still a smile.

Orihime who just received a smile from him is kind of shocked and stunned there in the spot. She knew from the rumors that the council president who is besides her is a cold person and a man with view words (she is been the victim of it too). He rarely smiles and a talk less, do more person. And now, he is smiling to her and not putting a cold face like he usually does.

Is she dreaming now or there is he just remembered something which is funny in his head? But whatever it is, she is happy that she can see him smile and she can assure herself that he is not a total robot or something along.

Later on, Ulquiorra tells that it is somehow already late and they need to head back to their group which she complies wholly. As they arrives at the group's meeting place, the committee then tells them that after this they will need to attend another program that already scheduled.

The fifth day, the last day that they will be here and the day that they will finally can go back home. As for Orihime, it was a fun experience and she hoped that she can go to this country again. As they say goodbye to the art and fashion country, they then head to Japan.

It seems Orihime bought too many souvenirs for those in Japan, so as she needs to get her luggage from check out sessions for luggage, she finds it difficult. Meanwhile, Ulquiorra who only bring backpack looked at Orihime who is difficult to bring her own luggage then approaching her. Without much talk, he then snatch the souvenirs bags from her hand and Orihime resist to give that back as she claims that she is find by herself. It leads them to another arguments again which is become an amusement sight to those who pass by them.

Kyoko and Michel who is helping each other with their belongings then hearing the argument which is tend to be noisy and noisier in each passing time. So she excuse herself to her boyfriend to see how her best friend going on. When she arrives there, the arguments still keep going and she has this urge to face-palm.

"Oh come on you two…Orihime, will you just accept the good will that the sir president here offers? You should be happy that someone want to help you, you know?", she say to Orihime with hands on her waist. Really, this couple is something or so she thought.

With that scolding, Orihime then accept the good will like her best friend said. Actually, she really does not want to bother Ulquiorra and this is such a simple matter after all. But oh well, if this is what he want then he can get what he wanted.

As they go outside the airport, they walk side by side together. It was silent walk but she somehow steals some glances to him and sees that he looked somehow proud. This is weird and what is he proud of? Helping her is not that a big deals, is not it? There are a lot of female seniors who somehow looking at her jealously which means that his help is not expected from them. Why he really want to help her anyway? What is this all about? And what is more confusing about it is that deep inside she feels happy.

'What is wrong with me?'

Silent still eating them and she is still in her own thought. Kyoko who life in the same block as Orihime then telling her that they should head to airport train station and take a train straight to a train station near where they life. Orihime complies and say her thank you and bowing to Ulquiorra which he bow to her as well. Later on, the two of them enter the bus and seeing Ulquiorra still waiting his bus to come.

In the train, Orihime tell Kyoko about everything she just missed and about the matter regarding Ulquiorra. Not about the dreams though, but about what happened back then in French. His attitude towards her somehow different to what the rest of attendee is like. But what makes her always wondering, why he really willing to want to help her and not the other girls who seems to be expecting something from the president.

As they caught up by the conversation, Kyoko then hushing Orihime and tell her that someone just sit in front of her. And when she looks up, she found herself staring at the one who is she just talked about and the way he sit really reminds her with the one that she always dreamt. Something about him in this minute seems like a nostalgic gesture to her and there is unknown confusing feeling that telling her that she is the one she always looking for.

This is insane, we just met couples of days ago and he is the one she is looking for? He is a total stranger and she does not know a thing about him. Well, beside he can smiles like a human being, that is. And also, she can really sure that before the wedding party, she never met him. Not in roads or anywhere.

Is he really the person that always haunting my dreams? She does not know. The only thing she knew that this is somehow the works of the messing Gods or she just does not understand how fate works.

Kyoko who is beside her seems to snickering and giggling while Orihime in her own thought. She then nudges Orihime which literally bring back Orihime to reality. "It seems the council president likes you. Don't you know? Whenever he passes you, he soften his expression and also, he is so willingly helping you despite the nasty looks the other seniors gave at that time", Kyoko whispers to Orihime who receive a little gasp her.

Why of course she is shocked with that issue that her friend just told her. Actually, she already had enough with childish love or crushes. The last time she had crushes, it was Ichigo and it hurts to not be noticed. So she tell to Kyoko that she did not believe that as he does not give real sign and she does not want to have a false hope about that.

Kyoko who hears that does not feel the same and she backed her reason with another fact that males tend to hide his feeling than the girls and it is due their pride. There are a lot of reasons that she says to Orihime as she leans on the seat cushions. Then the conversation still continuing and from this issue, Kyoko then get the big picture and a little bit of hunch that this is a destiny decided by the God.

Orihime then repeating Kyoko's words about the destiny decided by God and come to think of it…it was a big now way. She does not understand how destiny works, exactly and thinking about the dream again, it probably just some God that want to mess with her. So she does not believe all Kyoko said and laugh it off.

'Maybe tomorrow I should check my mental health to doctor Urahara', she says in her mind.

* * *

Me: Whahahahaha! I make it into 2 chapters I guess. Really, make it into full story will be sooo long and I soo not in the mood for long things at the moment. Anyway, how is it? Not bad huh? I made some edit here and there for the sake of the story line and I hope it was kind of satisfying. The Indonesian version sure is a mess and I am trying to remake it again (I am so sorry with the last version). And the Indonesian version was so long like it used 26 pages in the , so I cut it half and the later half will be the next chapter.

Oh and I hope that all the Character is not all OOC and if you found it, please don't blame and flame me as it is for the sake of the story –cower in the corner-

Shunka - "high" + "flower" = see? Cool name huh? Even for Orihime~ plus it sounds like Shun-shun rikka~

Fay : well, see you next time and please review!

Me : yeah, review is what I really needs anyway. So pretty please?


End file.
